


霸道总裁爱吃醋（一）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spank, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	霸道总裁爱吃醋（一）

小东东最近迷上了健身。

用他的话说就是“再这样混吃等死下去迟早被拉去宰了”。

每周两三次泡健身房，频率并不算太高。鉴于年末，总裁隔三差五要外出应酬，等他发现小东东的新爱好的时候，原本软软的小肚子上已经能看出隐隐的腹肌。

总裁又好气又好笑，没想到小家伙竟然偷偷跑出去健身，当下抓过来拷问。尤东东的双手被领带反绑在身后，内搭边缘卷起，塞在嘴里，在暖气充足的室内露出大片胸膛和小腹，眼睛红红的像只兔子一样委屈地看着总裁。

总裁也不理他，低着头，含着笑意欣赏小家伙的努力成果。他的食指轻轻滑过薄薄一层腹肌，在肚脐周围画圈圈，带起一阵暖流，直逼东东的下身。

东东嘴被迫咬着衣服，发不出声，只能“嗯嗯”地抗议，想躲，总裁的左手就捏着他的腰。

总裁玩弄了一会儿，伸手进东东的裤子，隔着内裤替他撸了几下分身。

小东西真敏感。总裁满意地笑着，又去掐他的乳头。

东东双手反绑，被迫把乳头送到总裁手下，看着尤其主动。小小的两颗被轻轻揉捏着，慢慢肿胀起来，又酥又麻，连带着腰都软了，只想靠在总裁怀里。往日里在性事上大方体贴的总裁，今天却残忍地拒绝他，硬逼着人继续站直了身子，咬着嘴唇皱着眉头强忍全身上下四窜的火苗。

“说说，怎么想到去外面健身的？”

亲手把东东的身子摸得发软，总裁的语气随意得却仿佛喝茶聊天。虽然他看着尤东东这把骨头还练出二两肉来，很是满意，但是正事不能废，小东西开始学会私藏秘密，这口子可不能开。

东东被摸得眼睛都湿了，总裁虽然在他身上到处点火，却毫无实质性触碰，憋得他辛苦万分。总裁把衣服下摆从他嘴里拿出来，揽了小家伙在怀里。

尤东东低着头，犹犹豫豫地说了事情原委。

原来几个月前总裁在办公室的隔间抵着门操他时候，说他沉了，举不动了。这可把傻东东急坏了，以为总裁嫌弃他来着！小东东虽然嘴巴上不说，心里可默默记着要练出八块腹肌来。原本家里的健身房就可以满足基本健身需求，偏生早年在健身房里和总裁吵架，被架在健身器械上结结实实地抽过一顿，对那地方有心理阴影，所以东东宁可花钱去外面的健身房，还有不少小伙伴一起锻炼身体，扩大交友范围。

总裁听了有点不乐意，要扩大什么交友范围！有自己不够吗！

东东虽然傻乎乎的，但可不笨，自己小命还被捏在对方手里呢，立刻甩着尾巴转移总裁注意力，这不是想着你忙的时候，我也给自己找点事情做嘛！你看，成果怎么样？

总裁也不跟他纠缠，大手捏了捏屁股，赞许说：“嗯，不错，屁股上肉多了。”

东东：……

总裁：“下次再惹事儿，我揍起来也不用心疼。”

东东：……呵，呵呵……您这样赤裸裸地威胁，合适吗……

当晚，东东就被总裁翻来覆去地“检查”了一番，从沙发“检查”到饭桌，又从饭桌“检查”到了卧房，把人折腾得腰酸背痛，屁股里里外外都被打红操肿，足足一个礼拜没能去健身房。

 

小东西要去扩大交友范围，这件事让总裁留了个心眼。

一开始他派司机接送，再后来保镖也跟着，最后索性自己去健身房里蹲点。难为他堂堂一个跨国集团的总裁，每天日理万机的，还拼了命挤了点时间去接东东健身回家。

总裁是不会承认他有危机感的。

尤东东这家伙每天傻乐得不行，没心没肺的，被总裁捡回家之后一直沾沾自喜以为自己走了大运。事实上一开始东东完全没意识到总裁在追他，等到总裁心灰意冷以为东东满心满眼只想着前女友的时候，人突然开窍了！主动表白！总裁顺水推舟，“犹犹豫豫”地睡了日思夜想的小家伙。睡完咋办？当然要承担责任，这才把东东“勉为其难”地接回家里同居。

所以在尤东东心里，一直觉得是他先看上总裁，主动出击，才一举拿下。他哪里知道，总裁为了扫除围绕在他身边的牛鬼蛇神，也是费了很大劲。光是要那个富二代张扬放弃，总裁就花了不少心思。

所以，当总裁坐在车后座，不紧不慢地敲着车门，一边暗自埋怨自己毛头小子似的吃飞醋上头，竟然推了销售部汇报会议来这里接人的时候，居然眼睁睁看到小东东在四五个矮个子肌肉男的簇拥下从健身楼里下来，登时眉头紧皱。

我们可怜的傻东东对此浑然不觉。

这是他这一期课程的最后一课，这段时间总裁抓他抓得特紧，虽然东东心大，但也知道人不喜欢他天天晚上往外跑，更别提斗鸡似的盯着他的那几个保镖。每天他来健身，人往边上一坐就是仨小时，咖啡都能喝七八杯，搞得跟踪盯梢似的，别提有多别扭。健身房里的人也避之不及，和他都不能像之前那样说说笑笑，互相打趣了。所以这一期结束后，东东考虑了一下，还是决定不续费。

他要走，健身房的几个常驻人口还真舍不得。

小东东认真健身之余，和大家聊天玩笑，说相声似的常逗得大家直乐，人人都喜欢他。更别说这段时间健身下来，原本弱鸡般的小身板练出线条感来，掐一把小腰，肉乎乎的翘屁股在运动裤下圆润有弧度，直把几个基佬健身狂魔燥得看得见吃不着。好几次借着“互相切磋学习”的机会揩油，揉揉小胳膊，捏捏小屁股，顺便夸几句“练得不错”。傻东东对此乐呵呵地照单全收。难为总裁对此一无所知，要不然指不定怎么发作。

再后来健身房来了几尊大佛天天守着，在再没有眼力价儿的也知道尤东东这家伙是有主的，谁也不敢多打主意，搞得东东还心里纳闷，是不是保镖背后使坏，让大家对自己都避之不及。

总裁在肌肉男友好地和东东拥抱道别的时候没忍住开车门下了车。他一米九的身量，倚靠在车边，一身笔挺西装，远远望去真是潇洒迷人。

几个肌肉男看着东东蹦蹦跳跳地三步并作五步走下台阶，就往人怀里扑。总裁感受到他们的目光流连，站直了揽过东东，故意扶着他的后脖，当着众人的面，低头深吻小东西。唇齿间呼吸交换，感受尤东东温热的气息，适才焦躁的心情才勉强平复下来。

“哥……”东东仰起头看总裁，刚毅硬朗的容貌，真是充满了阳刚之气。

总裁又低头轻轻啄了他嘴唇一口，“嗯”了一声，把人抓回车里去。

汽车扬长而去，空留他人在原地为刚才一幕久久难以忘怀。

 

如果早知道回去会迎来劈头盖脸一顿痛骂，尤东东肯定不会选择回来的。

一路上车内气压极低，明明刚才还温柔搂着自己的总裁，到了车里竟然全然不理睬自己，连说话都不搭理。东东觉得很奇怪，也没办法，只好发着呆在窗户上借着雾气画笑脸。

一个，两个，三个……

他一边画一边扭头偷偷观察总裁的表情，哎呀要是哥哥也能像画画一样，画一个笑脸就笑该多好啊！

单纯善良的东东只想着逗人笑，却完全忘记关心自己的死活。

TBC


End file.
